


And I Think That I'm Beginning to Know Her

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was all the more reason to spend much time in his mind reconstructing and deconstructing the million pieces of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Think That I'm Beginning to Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Nora Bennett isn’t an original character. She is the lead detective from one of my favorite Season 1 episodes, A Real Rain. I don’t (often) question which characters choose to make themselves available to me and which characters they pair off with. I’m a big fan of the character and the actress who plays her, Tonya Pinkins. The title comes from the Crowded House song, Fall at Your Feet.

“Agent Gideon, you have a visitor.” Agent Anderson walked into the office after knocking.

“Who is it?” Jason didn't even look up from his paperwork. He didn’t particularly care who it was. This was going to be a long day and the faster he closed off all the walls and focused, the faster he would get it over with. He was surprised that Anderson even bothered him; he must have drawn the short straw. Most agents knew how to gauge Gideon in 50 paces. He was a decent Agent but still had trouble grasping the concept.

“Nora Bennett, sir.”

“Did you say…?” Jason took off his glasses. He looked up at Anderson and her. He stood from his chair. “Nora Bennett.”

“Hello, Agent Gideon.”

“Hello.”

“I tried to explain, sir, that Agent Jareau…”

“Thank you, Anderson.”

“Yes, um, yes sir.” Anderson nodded, rushing out of the room as fast as his feet would take him. He’d been in the BAU for two years and Gideon still scared the begeezus out of him.

“You look amazing.” He said.

“Thank you.”

Nora was dressed in a black silk blouse with the top two buttons undone and a pair of dark rinse jeans. The jeans hugged all of her curves, which Jason had already committed to memory. Her hair, brown and honey blonde twists, was pulled back in a ponytail.

“What are you doing here?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Really?” he waved her toward one of the visitor’s chairs. He didn’t sit until she did. “Well, that sounds intriguing. Tell me all about it.”

“I just wanted to see you.” she said.

“The feeling is mutual.”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since…”

Nora didn’t need to finish the sentence. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was impossible to forget the scent of her skin, the feeling of rain, and her hair brushing his face. She had such an amazing laugh, letting the darkness slip away from her just like that nightgown.

Jason never even liked New York; it was loud, crowded, and sometimes mean. He was from Chicago, which some people complained was the same way, but at least it was home. Still, he’d been to Manhattan twice in 6 weeks. And now she was there.

“Is this payback?” he asked, hoping the playful tone he meant to slip into his voice actually made it there.

“Payback?” She raised an eyebrow.

Damn she was beautiful, she was sexy. He couldn’t quite put his finger on everything that was captivating about her. That was all the more reason to spend much time in his mind reconstructing and deconstructing the million pieces of her.

“I kidnapped you two weeks ago.”

“I needed the day off. I'm sure you can say the same today, Agent Gideon.”

“I think I can always say that.”

“So, lets go.” Nora said.

“Where?”

“I could care less. You could show me the sights, or…”

Jason’s mind went straight to ‘or’ as well. 'Or' had been so damn good the last time. It had been a long time for him and the moment he touched her skin, it was heaven. When he put his lips on it, it was unforgettable. Sometimes Jason hated his memory; his inability to forget any of what he did for a living. When the flip side was remembering every second of Nora, he found no room for complaint.

The knock on the door didn’t bring Jason out of the recesses of his mind but the sound of Hotch’s voice did.

“…oh, I'm sorry. I didn’t know that you had a visitor. Hello, Detective Bennett.”

“Please.” Nora stood and extended her hand. “It’s Nora. I figure after chasing a maniac through the streets of Manhattan we can at least be on the first name basis. If you're comfortable with that, I mean.”

“Absolutely.” Hotch shook her hand. “Everyone calls me Hotch.”

“I like that.”

“So, you’ll call him Hotch but you won't call me Jason?”

They both looked at him, Nora wearing a frisky grin. At least it looked frisky to Jason; though he could admit he was biased.

“I enjoy calling you Agent Gideon.” She replied.

“I don’t know much about women.” Hotch said. “But I do know that if they like it then you better love it.”

“What he said.” Nora nodded and laughed.

“Did you need something, Hotch?” Jason asked.

“I was just coming to commiserate. This paperwork is always easier when we work together.”

“Did I come at a bad time?” Nora asked.

“No…” Jason didn’t want her to go. He looked at Hotch; spoke to him with his eyes.

“I’ll just leave you to your conversation. Nora, it was good to see you again.”

“You too, Hotch.” she smiled and her dimples matched his.

As he walked out, Jason walked around his desk and took her hand.

“Don’t go.” He said.

“I'm only leaving the office, not the city. You're quite busy…hookying today wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interest.”

“It would probably be in mine.”

“Since when do you count?” she asked grinning.

“Tell me about it.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Where will you go?”

“I'm sure that I’ll find some way to entertain myself. I’ll swing back around six and you're coming with me, Jason Gideon, paperwork be damned. If you resist…”

“I won't resist.” He squeezed her hand.

“Well, if you do I may have to put my handcuffs to use.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but since the room was most likely bugged, he would refrain. No need to give the rookies who surely watched them all day long anything to fuel their fantasies. Nora sighed, wrapping her arms around him. It was surprising; Jason usually preferred ample warning before intimate touching. Right now he could give a damn.

“I'm glad you're here.” He whispered, feeling her tremble against him.

“So am I. I don’t usually do things like this.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t show up out of the blue.” Nora slowly moved out of his arms. If she stayed any longer…God, did he have any idea what he did to her? It had been so long she was sure it would never happen again. “It serves me right that I’ll only get a little of your time.”

“There's no such thing as a little in our moments, Nora.”

“I’ll come back later.”

She went to walk out of the room. Jason took gentle hold of her wrist. His fingers fluttered across her pulse and then he brought it to his lips. When he kissed it, she closed her eyes for a moment and let the heat run through her.

“We’ll pick this up where we left off.” Jason replied.

Nora curled her fingers around his and then left. He stood in the doorway, watched her walk through the bullpen and toward the glass doors out of the BAU. He watched Morgan, Elle, and Spencer watch her as well. Let the rumor mill begin. Sighing, Jason closed his office door. He wanted the room to still smell like the Halston she wore when came back. He walked over to Hotch’s office.

“We can get hot roast beef sandwiches.” He said, leaning on the doorframe.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Hotch replied.

“You didn’t.”

“I think I did.”

“You didn’t.” Jason shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Nora’s coming back later to take me to dinner.”

“I didn’t know you two were…friends.”

“We are.” Jason answered vaguely.

That’s all he was going to say about it? We are? Hotch felt the tension the moment he walked into the office. It was almost animal in nature; you could smell the pheromones in the air. Had something happened between them in New York? How had there even been time?

Hotch didn't know a thing about women, nothing at all. He didn’t know much about Jason either, at least when it came to that. He surely had his admirers; some female cadets and younger agents could hardly keep from swooning in his presence. He never played the role but there were whispers. He wasn’t a cad, Hotch knew that, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a ladies man.

“Today’s visit was unexpected.” He went on. “Not unwanted, just unexpected.”

“Not unwanted?” Hotch repeated.

“No. So, does hot roast beef sound good?”

“I’ll order.” Hotch picked up his phone.

“I’ll grab the metric ton of paperwork on my desk.”

Jason left the office, stopping in his tracks when the phone on his hip vibrated. It was a text message. He could only smile as she’d just been making fun of his lack of cell phone skills. Penelope might be able to help in that department if he ever got around to asking. Jason pushed the button to open the envelope on the screen.

‘ _I've changed my mind…I’ll be there at five. I hope you'll be ready_.’ –Nora

Jason sighed, remembering how to put the phone in ABC mode. That was a good start. Then his fingers slowly worked across the buttons.

‘ _I’ll be ready. If not, there's always the handcuffs, Detective Bennett_.’ –Jason

***


End file.
